Chemical hazard assessment is an important aspect in the evaluation of existing chemical products, and in the development of new chemical products. For example, in the energy industry, various chemical components and substances are incorporated in products used for various energy industry activities, such as oilfield drilling, evaluation, completion, stimulation and production activities
A wide variety of chemical raw materials, intermediates and products used in energy industry applications may have environmental and safety impacts that affect their use. Such chemicals should be evaluated to ascertain potential environmental and health effects.